


Im Talkin To Myself At Night

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, flash back and present...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend is your world nothing in this world could separate you. Nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Baby... Babe wake up.. C'mon." Connor whispered gently shaking his boyfriend awake. Jude made a noise he was exhausted. Connor always exhausted him in the best ways. "what?"he whispered. "c'mon "Connor gave him a knowing look. Jude got up slipped on some clothes and shoes before following Connor._ _  
_

_The two snuck out of Connors place when Jude checked his phone he realized it was one am. "C'mon baby if you wanna get any later "Connor smirked. Jude rolled his eyes following him he leaned against him as they walked._ _  
_

_A while later they reached one of their favorite places. An old playground that seemed barely used. Connor climbed up onto the play structure and offered his hand to Jude. "c'mon babe I got the good stuff."he wiggled his eyebrows. Jude chuckled and grabbed his hand pulling himself up.  
_

_The Two were chest to chest, inches apart staring at one another. Their relationship was so much more different than anyone else their age. They were newly 16 and everyone knew about Jude and Connor. People joked that they should just get married already and be done with it. Their bond was unbelievably deep sometimes it was scary._

_Connor glanced to Judes lips and back to his eyes. Jude always looks amazing bathed in the light of the moon. More so when he was naked and the beams from the moon covered that smooth lightly tanned skin. Jude glanced to Connors lips and leaned into kiss him deeply. Connor kissed him back wrapping an arm around him.  
_

 

Jude was freaking out he had no idea what happened because it had all happened so fast. Everything was a blurr everyone was a blurr. "Jude ..can you tell us what you saw." A man asked beside him. Jude didn't reply he was looking for someone. He was looking for Connor.

It hurt it hurt a lot. Jude and Connor were connected he could feel pain.. He couldn't place it. What even happened.. Jude couldn't breath he suddenly got up shoving past people as he went to wander the hallways of the hospital. Hospital..

emergency that reminded him where they were not what had happened.

 

_"We should stop."Jude whispered against Connors lips. It was no surprise to him that in a few seconds Connor switched gears and they full on made out.. It always escalated quickly. "Do we have to?" Connor whispered rubbing his chest. Jude smiled " we are not having sex out here.... Again.. You remember we almost got caught last time." Connor chuckled. " you got me there.. That was hot though."he mused. They shared a kiss._

_They shared everything.. They always had fun together so tonight was no different. They smoked in moderation on occasion. Nights like this after a long week they'd share a drink they never got fucked up. " I love you" Jude smiled. Connor smirked." I love you too."_

 

Jude didn't know where they took Connor.. It was 6am and this shouldn't have happened, they shoulda snuck back into Connors room the other night .. So they werent caught.. But that's not what happened.


	2. The Accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judes slowly remembering how they ended up in the hosptial and how his boyfriend got so injured... why he felt as much as he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapters a bit short.

Jude had been at the hosptial for nearly 8 hours and he was just now allowed to go into Connors room. Seeing Connor was like getting the wind knocked out of him and it hurt. Connors face was a little scrapped up he was asleep and his right hand was pretty scrapped up  as was the hidden skin under the hosptial gown. He had a cast on his left arm and if he were awake he'd be hurting all over.  It was in that moment that Jude was hit with the memory of what had happened.

 

_" Okay, okay so i think we should go grab some snacks." Connor said giving his boyfriend a smile. They had calmed themselves enough and Connor was getting extremely hungry." Yeah okay." Jude smiled. They got off the play structure linking hands as they walked down the side walk toward one of those twenty four hour convenient stores.  It was a fairly quiet night in terms of traffic and other people out at  - now it was 2am- So Jude wasn't surprised._

_They walked for a while enjoying the late night/ early morning hours in San Diego where everything was calm and still it was a little eerie that way. A car would pass by every so often. Jude and Connor were sorta in their own little world clouded by some of the stuff they smoked  and being wrapped up in another. What little stars were in the sky at this point, the little  chill in the air. Neither of them would have expected that something like this would ever happen. especially not to them._

_They were getting closer to the store and they had to cross the street. Jude and Connor looked both ways twice and there was nothing around so they began to cross the road.  The boys were in the middle of the street almost to the other side when out of no where this car came up and Jude  heard Connors voice." Jude move." accompanied by a shove forward. It was a rough Shove making sure that he'd be out of the way and Jude turned around reaching for Connors hand as he tried to pull him over. The sound of someone slamming on the breaks as well as the smell of burning rubber filled Judes senses in a way he hated.  Connor was so close to not being hit... so close.. But Jude hadn't been able to pull him out of the way in time he was hit.  After that Jude was freaking out he ended up calling the cops and the ambulance Connor  was in and out of it as Jude fawned over him trying to keep him with him and tell him it was going to be okay. Everything would be fine. " Jude." Connor breathed out . Jude gently caressed his face." Yeah baby?" Jude was panicked..  Connor closed his eyes." Love you." he managed to get out. Jude gently hugged him." I love you too baby stay with me." he repeated._

_Jude heard sirens getting louder and saw bright lights. Shortly after they were in the ambulance on the way to the hosptial.   After Jude was checked out and he ended up with just his right arm wrapped up he was questioned but he couldn't remember what had happened. Just that it happened so fast._

Jude snapped out of it as he looked at Connor, it all made sense he remembered everything and it hurt so much. Jude remembered feeling like he was losing him and that hurt more then the physical injury. Jude walked over to Connors bedside and carefully took his right hand." It's okay... You're gonna be okay." he whispered and leaned down to gently press a kiss to his cheek.  " I love you so much." he said softly. Jude refused to leave Connors side. 

Stef came in to see Jude and make sure he was okay. Upon seeing Connor she nearly broke down. " Oh my love." Stef said softly. Jude looked up and he frowned. " I'm  scared." he said slowly sounding so small. " I know love." stef kissed his head." We're gonna bring in the person who did this."  Stef promised.  Jude nodded slowly." I hope you do. I hope they rot in jail." he mumbled. Stef gently rubbed his side." They have him love they're pretty sure that he's under the influence. " Jude shook his head and frowned. 

No words could explain how he felt. Jude stayed by Connors side while Stef went back to work and then Jude fell asleep  with his head resting on Connors shoulder gently.

 


End file.
